Incredible
by Kaito Kuroba's Mistress
Summary: Ichigo walks into the cafe, ready for a fight. What happens instead-or after the fight, rather-is something she'd never expected. Random Ryou/Ichigo one-shot.


**A/n - Ahhh, the power of AMVs…While watching one, a sudden, sympathetic one-shot idea came into my mind. PLUNNIES! They attack mehh! AHHH! Oh, and I've been reading lotsa IchiRyou stuff as of late, so that helps too. I've never written anything TMM 0_0 Kinda skerry….Mmm…Kayy, here 'tis! (insert less-than sign here) 3**

* * *

><p>"Shirogane!" the small, red-headed girl yelled, huffing breathlessly as she ran into the café. Ryou calmly looked up at her.<p>

"Ah, Ichigo," he said, completely indifferent to her yelling. "You actually came. And only…" he glanced at his watch. "…fourteen minutes late. I commend your time improvement."

Ichigo, while stomping over to the table the blond bastard sat at, growled, "Shirogane, you idiot! Why do you have to do this? The only reason I'm even here is because you threatened to dock my pay, you…idiot!"

Ryou chuckled. After Ichigo temperamentally asked him what the hell was so funny, he replied, "You really can't think of another way to describe me? Besides idiot?"

"No!" Ichigo screamed. "Because that's…that's just what you are!" Her face was red with fury; it matched her hair. "I can't _believe_ that you are such an arrogant fool and you're my boss! Augh! Why do I need to be here? I mean, why couldn't another girl-" she stopped and blinked, looking around the empty, now quiet café.

"Yes…?" Ryou prompted with a smirk.

"Wh-why…why…" Ichigo stuttered, looking back at Ryou. "Why is the café empty? Did you…." She stopped talking to think about the strange occurrence. It was a drizzly Saturday afternoon-she should know, she got plenty wet on the way to the café! The place should have been overflowing with customers at this time…And not even any of Ichigo's coworkers seemed to be here. Then Ichigo got an idea that really angered her, and she was off again, yelling. "Shirogane! Did you tell me to come here as a trick? You just wanted me to come here and then laugh because it was a trick? Oooh, you make me so angry!" Like he didn't know that. "So, why is it closed? What is it, a holiday or something? What's today…umm…"

While Ichigo was trying to remember the date, Ryou mentally laughed and thought, _It _is _something she would do-forgetting a holiday._ He stood up and made his way to Ichigo. Standing directly in front of her, he flicked her nose. "Silly girl. Why would I do that?"

Ichigo's face resembled a flaming tomato. "Because you hate me, of course!"

Ryou took one step back, his expression still carefully passive. "Is that what you think? That I hate you? _Really?"_

Ichigo frowned at him. "Oh. No. No, I'm your ultimate weapon, ne?" she said sarcastically. "But besides that, you don't care about me at all! Why can't you…I mean, you don't yell at the other girls! Retasu breaks seven hundred dishes on a daily basis!" When Ryou looked like he was going to interrupt her example, she said, "I'm not exaggerating. We counted once. Anyway, that's just one example. And you _never _yell at her. You're always so nice to the others! Well, I wouldn't say nice, that's never the word I'd use to describe you. But you know what I mean. More tolerating. You only ever yell at me. You must hate me." Near the end, she looked down at her feet, her voice growing quieter.

"The other girls don't argue. You do. You're so feisty, and you always speak your mind. Even when it's telling me every single thing I do wrong…or that I'm not nice. I can't just sit here and take that kind of abuse."

Ichigo glared, defiance in her eyes. "I only argue because you're so infuriatingly hard to live with! Do you ever listen to yourself?"

Ryou now had walked directly in front of her again, their noses almost touching. "Tell me, Strawberry. What do I sound like?"

A slightly disoriented Ichigo stuttered, "Um, y-you…Ahh! Well, you say stuff like…like…" she paused a moment, composed her face into a frown, and said in a deep voice, "'Ichigo! Mint is drinking her tea, Retasu is too clumsy, and since I'm the only other one here and I'm rich and lazy enough to boss people around, I want you to-"

She was cut off when Ryou suddenly smashed his lips into hers. By the time Ichigo realized what he was doing, he pulled away. "I don't hate you."

"But," Ichigo argued, "you think I'm-" Ryou kissed her swiftly again, following her when she took a step back. When he broke it off, she said, "useless-mmm…" He kissed her again. "Moody." After this kiss, another two steps back.

_He can't really like me. He's just messing with my head, right? As always…_ But he seemed serious. Ichigo looked at him. Tested him. "Difficu-" She didn't even finish the word before he kissed her again. It was like she was irresistible. Another few steps back found Ichigo trapped against the wall. Ryou still stood there. He was serious. _Oh…he was serious. _Ryou Shirogane really, _actually_ liked Ichigo. Even if just a little bit, he didn't hate her. And this propelled her to do something she might later regret. She stood on her tiptoes, wrapped her arms around Ryou's neck, and pulled him down into an instantly passionate kiss. Their lips molded together, their noses breathing in each other's scent, and Ichigo let Ryou's tongue explore her mouth; she did the same with his. She'd never been involved in such an intense battle as this. Her heart was beating a million times a minute. It must've been, right?

Ichigo eventually had to break the kiss for air. Ryou smiled at her and shook his head. "Incredible," he supplied, finishing her earlier words.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh. I love it. I don't usually love my stories, but I really do love this xD It's so cute! Ohhh, how amazing am I? Okay, self, stop bragging. Reviewsss? Love you!<strong>

**Oh, and this didn't turn out anything like I wanted it to, bahaha. Still lovin' it. More than Mickey D's, even! Although...I did write it pretty quickly. Hmm...Usually I'd wait a week or two after writing it and then read over it to make changes and/or decide whether Imma publish it or not, but...too bad :P**

**By the way, don't be expecting a ton of fanfics in this section, because I don't do TMM a lot. I dunno why I've been really into reading them the past few days though. Ryou and Ichigo, ahh. Cute couple. But secretly, I used to really love Kisshu/Ichigo. When I actually watched the show, haha.**


End file.
